


Best Song Ever

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Ridiculous boyband AU [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridicuous boyband AU.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Newt loves Kaiju, he really does.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Song Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I want it on the record, that I said on tumblr “i have the sudden inexplicable urge for boyband au for pacific rim, someone tell me no” and Jak said “you barking up the wrong tree, son”. So I firmly blame this on her. This is even _more_ ridiculous than ridiculous high school AU. Seriously. Also, this is genfic but I’ll probably write a sequel at some point. Warnings for brief mentions of transphobia and an absurd number of references to real life boybands.
> 
> Title from the One Direction song of the same name.

Newt loves Kaiju, he really does. It’s fun, if a little—okay, more than a little—exhausting. Okay, it’s exhausting on a good day, but still, he has fun, and he gets to sing and on a tour bus, Hermann can’t run away from him very far when he starts chattering.

(If he starts chattering, though, Tendo usually starts throwing things at him. Mainly because Tendo is usually busy trying not to kill all of them, so when he starts chattering, it ends up on Tendo’s last nerve, or what Tendo says is his last nerve. Tendo’s said Newt’s been working on his last nerve since they were formed three years ago, though, so he’s not sure how accurate that is.)

Hermann doesn’t approve of him and his tattoos, and usually starts muttering about how ridiculous he is and hel- _lo_ , this from the math nerd who spends most of their off time buried in numbers. As far as Newt’s concerned, Hermann doesn't really have any grounds to talk about that.

(Although, at least—Hermann’s better than one dude they had, before Hermann was in the band, who was kind of an asshole, and Tendo and Raleigh had kind of tried to kill him when he started picking on Newt. He was used to it, because after high school, it didn’t really phase him anymore when people called him a girl, but Tendo and Raleigh had kind of yelled a lot, and almost tried to kill him before Mr. Pentecost stepped in and just had the guy kicked out of the band. Hermann had been the replacement, and, well, he doesn’t approve of the tattoos, but he isn’t an asshole.)

Besides, he still has less tattoos than the dude from One Direction.

\---

At the next show, Raleigh breaks out his guitar, because he’s the only one of them who can actually play an instrument right now, and Newt breaks down laughing when he accidentally whacks Tendo in the head with it. It’s doubly funny because Pentecost’s daughter is in the audience and Raleigh has been kind of infatuated with her since forever, although he insists his interest is strictly platonic.

(Yeah, Newt _totally_ believes that. And the answer to life, the universe, and everything isn’t 42. Nice try, Raleigh.)

Even Hermann starts laughing, especially when Raleigh starts playing the intro to Jaeger Pilots’ newest song and draws loud booing noises from the crowd.

“This crowd has excellent taste, I see,” Tendo says, snickering to himself while Raleigh started playing an old Jonas Brothers song instead. The rivalry between Kaiju and the Jaeger Pilots has hit ridiculous levels recently, especially with that scuffle between Chuck Hansen and Raleigh last month, and it’s starting to get kind of amusing, even for them.

(Thankfully, it has yet to hit any of the social media sites, even if their fanbases apparently don’t follow that. He’s seen more @replies on twitter detailing exactly how Kaiju’s better than Jaeger Pilots and vice-versa than he has @replies from people he knows. It’s starting to even outnumber the assholes and kind of scares him.)

\---

Newt is not exactly in love with their music, because seriously, what the hell were some of the lyrics, but the music videos are fun. The directors usually give up on trying to make them do anything specific and usually let them loose on the set with the music playing in the background and the cameras rolling about halfway through the shoot.

The shoot for this one, as far as Newt can tell, is supposed to be reminiscent of one of the old Nsync music videos, which, okay, cool, but the puppet metaphor got old after Nsync did it. And SNL. And pretty much everyone who made fun of boybands ever, so it’s not Newt’s favorite shoot on the planet.

On the plus side, he gets to watch Hermann make faces over the harnesses for the puppet strings. And Tendo figures out how to do flips with the harnesses, and they all laugh when he lands flat on his face from getting tangled in the strings and ends up taking Raleigh with him.

“How do you two manage to do this?” Pentecost asks from where he stands, off to the side, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. Mako, his daughter, is smothering her giggles in her hands while Raleigh tries to straighten and instead gets tangled again and falls over onto Tendo.

“Sheer dumb luck?” Newt offers. Really, they could be worse. At least none of them have accidentally set fire to anything yet today.

(Of course, not five seconds later, Tendo’s wires get tangled in a light fixture that sets the curtain on fire, just to prove Newt wrong.)


End file.
